


You’re Not Going Anywhere

by deadlymilkovich



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, More tags to be added, Multi, Prompt Fic, The Writing Dead Group Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: This work is a compiled piece of multiple different works written by authors in a twitter group chat called “The Writing Dead”This Weeks Prompt: “You’re Not Going Anywhere”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Richonne

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created by @yoimellena on twitter

_**Dear Rick,** _

_I know you’re dead, I know people say you're dead, but I don’t think so. We’ve been together for three years, Rick and I know you better than anyone else. I know you better than I know myself. I know that you don’t give up and you’ll do anything for people you love. Judith is growing. Her hair is longer, curly too. RJ says he wants to see The Brave Man. Judith wears Carl’s hat all the *scribbling* She says she can’t hear your voice anymore. Says it’s fading. Come back, Rick. Please._

_**Love, Michonne.** _

-

_**Dear Rick,** _

_We found new people. Judith did. Magna, Connie, Kelly, Luke, and Yumiko. They seem like good people but I can’t trust them. Not after what happened with *scribbling* I know you would let them in immediately. Give them a place to stay and invite them into our home but I can’t trust them yet. Judith has been going to see Negan. Talking to him. Should I trust him? What if he’s just trying to get Judith’s trust? I’ve been trying to think of what you would do but I don’t know if I should do it. If you saw how he was now, how much he changed, then you would let him out. *ink splotches* I know what Abraham and Glenn would want but what about you?_

_**Love, Michonne.** _

-

_**Dear Rick,** _

_There is a new enemy. They are called the whisperers. They wear the masks of the walkers. Jesus died because of it. I should’ve done something to help him. Maybe he would be here today. Eugene got kidnapped in the process and Rosita was badly injured but they’re okay. Siddiq, the man Carl saved, is a good person, Rick. Carl did a great thing. Negan has been asking for you, wanting to see Rick the Prick. Wasn’t so happy when I told him what happened to you. He’s sorry, I can see it in his eyes. He’s been asking for Lucille and I don’t know why. We miss you, Rick, we need you back._

_**Love, Michonne.** _

-

_**Dear Rick,** _

_Negan escaped his cell. I think Gabriel left it open, you know how he is when he’s mad. I don’t know where he’ll go but I have bigger things now. We found one of them. A whisperer. Her name is Lydia. She’s around 17 and apparently her mom is the leader. We are keeping her at the Hilltop cell until we figure out what to do. We crossed their borders. They move with the walkers. The girl says that there is no way a place like Alexandria could live. Speaking of that, the Kingdom fell. It’s been falling, piece by piece. I’m falling apart, too. I miss you._

_**Love, Michonne.** _

-

_**Dear Rick,** _

_Negan says the door has been open for a while now and he still hasn’t escaped again. I think he’s changed, Rick. I don’t want to accept it though. Not yet. I’m letting him out because of the snowstorm that’s been going on. Keeping him in cuffs. He’s supposed to be with Siddiq, Rosita, Gabriel, and Eugene. Judith and RJ tagged along with them, too. I hope Negan isn’t giving them a hard time. Judith has been down all day. Daryl’s dog went missing when he told her to watch him. Right, Daryl got a dog. His name is Dog. Creative. We haven’t found him yet. She calls him Uncle Daryl now._

_**Love, Michonne.** _

-

_**Dear Rick,** _

_Judith is okay now *scribbling, ink splotches* Negan saved her and found Dog. We had a talk the other night in the same room after you slit his throat. He remembered too. He told me, no one ever thinks that they’re the evil one. He’s not wrong. I just don’t want him to be right. Rick, did we start it? We shouldn’t have helped Gregory. Maybe Abraham would *ink splotches* I don’t know what to think anymore. All I know is that I trust him. He saved our daughter, Rick. We’re keeping him in the cell, though. Until he can prove himself fully. We lost people, Rick. The leader of the whisperers, her name is Alpha. She killed our people. The highwaymen, people from Alexandria, people from Hilltop, and our family. Tara, Enid, and Henry. I’m losing too many people and I can’t lose anymore. Carol and Ezekiel aren’t doing good at all. We need you, Rick._

_**Love, Michonne.** _

-

_**Dear Rick,** _

_Maggie and I aren’t on good terms. After you *illegible scribbling, ink drops* Georgie made a deal with her and she left with Hershel. I miss her, she’s my family but I get it. Oceanside is doing great. Aaron is helping them train over there. We’ve let Lydia into our place and she’s helping us. They are still mad at her. They don’t trust her. To be honest, I don’t either. I don’t think she’s to be trusted yet. It’s been over 5 months since the storm. We found a whisperer mask. Washed up on Oceanside. They’re still here. Even after we thought we were safe._

_**Love, Michonne.** _

-

_**Dear Rick,** _

_I need you. There was a man. A man named Virgil. He took me to a place where he said his family was. His wife and his two kids. Instead, he brought me to three graves and an abandoned building. They were still in there so I went to kill them, just like he asked and he locked me inside. I found out that he kept other people in there, too. Once we got out, we were gonna kill him but to keep humanity alive, I kept him alive. I found something so important, Rick._

_It was a drawing of me and Judith and it had your name on it. I found your boots, Rick. I found you. I knew you were alive. I’m gonna look for you and we’re gonna be safe again. I’m gonna find you, baby._

_You’re not going anywhere. Not without me, Rick Grimes. I told Judith that I was going to look for you and she was up for it. She said it was okay, Rick. One day she is gonna meet you._

_She filled me in on everything. They still haven’t found Negan, not yet. Recently when they were going to kill Alpha’s horde, we lost Magna and Connie. Still don’t know where they are. Siddiq died, Rick. One of Alpha’s members killed him. He pretended to be a good person, he was a spy and he killed Siddiq._

_Alpha is bad, Rick and I didn’t want to leave my family but I have to find you. I have to know if you are okay. I have to see you one more time. Rosita and Daryl are gonna take care of RJ and Judith. They’re gonna be okay._

_I love you, Rick Grimes, I love you so much._

_See you soon._

_**Love, Michonne.** _


	2. Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is a compiled piece of multiple different works written by authors in a twitter group chat called “The Writing Dead”
> 
> This Weeks Prompt: “You’re Not Going Anywhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was created by @WxlkerStalker11 on twitter

**“You’re Not Going Anywhere”**

The words echoed, a faint nod with the posture of an insult. A patented trademark to fully enforce the stubborn mule inside of him. His fight for survival began with only his own stubbornness, how many others could suffer and find salvation through the degradation and defamation of humankind? How alone could one meagre sentence feel even when firmly fitted with a paramount promise, a leaning tower of lies remained only via the subsequent reinforcement of the pillar designed and designated by pure power and caricature. Rick Grimes was struggling, Rick Grimes was on his knees and watching everything maneuver like clockwork whilst his batteries depleted slowly, his fight had just begun even if the war was lost and the wager spat in his face, the burning sensation in his side was relentlessly pursuing him and pushing him closer to the final break, point blank and nonchalant as it was. Rick Grimes was dying.

His body moved before his brain, occupied in the happenstance of fear and utmost confusion, he thrust himself forth at the faithful companion neighing out of fright as she kicked and spurred, offering the same break of freedom that he so desired. He tugged at the reins, reining in his final defence and performing a perfect offense as he galloped down the gravel road, holding onto the personified nightmare and utilising whatever he had left to make a break away and then back again.

He desperately confiscated the illusion of consternation and playfully wrote whimful poems instead, hopping on a bandwagon of insatiable lies and unfathomable hope, the rusty pipe that impaled his side conversed the sustainment of his concurrent wellbeing. He prayed for a proper way out, he fought for what mattered and he gave his goddamn best to honour what his son so painfully became so passionate for. His words allowed for a moment’s rest as his energy felt depleted.

**“You’re Not Going Anywhere”**

The blackout bucked him from his horse, he saw the face of a long lost brother and the wound felt deeper than before, an endless black hole looping like a cycle of unrelenting guilt, hatred of the self and bottomless in despair, disdain and indicative of what he truly stood for. Remnants of humanity sprinkle tossed in like confetti, a cake that felt fulfillingly disappointing. His posture was fleeting and his breathing was laboured, did he dare test the fate of a painless death, should he just ride off into the sunset and allow everything to be quiet and slow, instead of violent and never ending?

As he took his stride, his forceful push and incredibly painful last limb. He wandered towards the place of worship for him, the final contract to sacrifice everything. The bridge was his last stop, his final resting place, as he overlooked the horde in front, his eyes widened in fear, shock and awe like a breaching impact, his creation was holding, he slowly edged his weapon from its holster, holding the gun firmly in his hand as he eyeballed the horde.

His breathing was a struggle of indefinite end, he awaited the final push. He gave it his all as he looked at the infernal hell in front, he inhaled once more as he whispered his fight once more.

**“You’re not going anywhere”**


	3. Rickyl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is a compiled piece of multiple different works written by authors in a twitter group chat called “The Writing Dead”
> 
> This Weeks Prompt: “You’re Not Going Anywhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was created by @horrorplayboy on twitter - this piece is my own work
> 
> This work is set to the piano piece The Smile of a Child by Paul Reeves

The heat hung in the air like a thick blanket, and it made Ricks skin hot, clammy palms rubbed against rough denim feverishly. It made him uncomfortable but he couldn’t be inside, he would pace the whole house and wake up Judith if he was. Being out on the porch was better in the end.

Thoughts of the impending war plagued his mind, a sickening pool of fear filling his belly as he moved back and fourth. He was scared, scared that the saviors already knew, scared that people might die, will die. Scared that something will go wrong and he won’t know until long after. Part of it reminded him too much of the prison, a long gone home to him and what took it away to begin with. A war he hadn’t started, a war he hadn’t ended. He had lost before, and his past losses made his current worries harder to deal with.

He condemned smoking in his home, it was something he’d never allowed or participated in until now. He stopped pacing for a second to grab the lighter and ash tray daryl or carol left on his porch swing, picking up a bud that was still salvageable and lighting it. Smoke filled his lungs and burned his throat, making him panic for a moment, coughing out the smoke and swearing in between labored breaths. He cleared his throat and took a second drag off the cigarette, forcing himself to relax, or at least try to. His pacing resumed as he smoked, going back to grab more buds as the night progressed around him. His brain just wouldn’t shut off.

A light knock pulled him out of his thoughts, the grime covered knuckle connected to a toned and tanned arm and stocky build making Rick smile for just a moment. He turned more, facing the knocker, a man not much younger than him looking over his friends face with worry.

“I ain’t never seen you smoke before,” He grumbles, and Rick nods, looking down at the cherry colored ember between his fingers. He “Somethings buggin’ you. Wanna tell me what that is?”

Daryl walked up the rest of the steps to lean against the porch podium, taking the cigarette from Ricks lips and putting it between his own. The smoke curled and wrapped around his hair, contrasting against his dark face. Rick shifted on his feet, arms coming to curl against his chest despite the heat. He sighed tiredly, restless anxiety being the cause for his grief.

“When we were back at the prison... when the Governor blew the damn place to pieces,” Rick realized his throat hurt, a scratchy uncomfortable feeling that meant he might cry. “I’d never been so scared in my life. I thought I’d lost everyone. For a while I thought I’d lost Carl, Michonne, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Beth... I thought I’d lost you.”

“For a little while, I had honest to god thought everyone had died. When Michonne found me and Carl, it felt like a elephant had decided to stop standing on my chest for a while. I felt like I could breathe.” Rick smiled, the corner of his cheek turned toward the moonlit sky. He’d felt peace in that moment, when Michonne knocked on their door and smiled at him. He’d felt like the world hadn’t died right in front of him then.

“I don’t feel like I can breathe now,” He whispered, the fear following his words like poison creeping through ones veins. “I don’t want to lose anyone. Not after we lost...”

The silence hung there, uncomfortable and stuffy, leaving both men to their thoughts. Daryl snubbed the cigarette out, placing the bud in the ash tray, thick tendrils of smoke wafting upwards toward the sky. He reached out for Rick, and Rick allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace, his head resting on Daryls shoulder while the other wrapped his arms around Ricks and waist, burying his face in Ricks neck.

For a while they just stood there embraced, muggy wind passing by them over time while the smell of woods and smoke danced between the two. Daryl pulled away, just enough to kiss Rick, a soft press against the corner of the older mans mouth. Rick moved to kiss him properly, holding onto Daryls waist tightly.

When they pulled away Daryl pressed his forehead against Ricks, noses bumping from the proximity as they breathed each other’s air.

“You ain’t gonna lose me. You ain’t gonna lose your people. We’re going to win this fight alright,” He said, kissing Rick again. “We’re gonna win.”

Rick stared at Daryls eyes, dark pits of emotion and care staring back. He nodded softly, an answer to a question that hadn’t been asked, and kissed Daryl again, cupping the other mans face as he did, grounding himself in the moment. He had to win this war, he had to. For Daryl he would, for Carl and Judith he would. For everyone they’d lost he would.

He let go of Daryls face and stepped away, gripping Daryls shoulder once before walking to his front door, turning the knob.

“Come up with me please,” He said, “I don’t think I’ll last the night alone.”

“Of course.” Daryl said, stepping into the home before Rick did, already in the process of removing his vest. Rick closed and locked it behind him, an eerie silence falling on him.

Daryl watched as he rubbed his eyes hard, watched the man stifle a yawn and saw the tiredness etched in his features. He came up behind Rick, kissing his shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere,” He whispered, Rick clasping his hand around Daryls and drew it to his chest, squeezing softly. “You’re not going anywhere. We’re gonna win, don’t you forget that Rick Grimes. We’re gonna win.”


	4. Glaggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is a compiled piece of multiple different works written by authors in a twitter group chat called “The Writing Dead”
> 
> This Weeks Prompt: “You’re Not Going Anywhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was created by @VILLANELLESTAE on twitter

Glenn and Maggie lay cuddling in their bed, made up of an old mattress and tattered sheets in the guard tower. They had two flat pillows to share between them, which wasn’t ideal, but they made do with what they had. The rest of the group milled around the prison grounds below them, ants working together to create a secure environment.

They had found an equilibrium; a world of their own away from the walker-stricken, malicious world that they lived in. Despite the hellish conditions and it being the middle of winter, they were happy relishing in each other’s company. Glenn had opened a bag of popcorn, one that he had found on the previous day’s supply run with Daryl and Patrick. He threw small handfuls over at Maggie, watching her jump whenever a piece hit her.

“You’re so fucking annoying.” Maggie said, pushing Glenn playfully.

“What? You want some more popcorn?” He asked, feigning innocence.

He grabbed another handful of popcorn, grinning mischievously, threw them at Maggie. She shook her head, laugh echoing off the thick walls.

“No, I don’t. Stop wasting our food. We need that to last until your next supply run,” She began grabbing the popcorn kernels that lined the concrete floor, scooping them into her hands and throwing them out of the small window, “You’re so immature.”

He shrugged, throwing a piece into the air, and catching it in his mouth. His eyes lit up as he chewed, and Maggie felt her heart race. She loved him, and never wanted to let him go.

“Catch!” Glenn yelled, throwing piece after piece up in the air for Maggie to try and catch, just as  
he had done.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt the popcorn rain down on her. She wasn’t really annoyed, of course. It was their dynamic- he bothered her as she went about her day; she pretended that she couldn’t stand it. In reality, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

“That’s it, I’m going to check on the others. I’m leaving you, Glenn.” She joked, brushing the dirt from her faded jeans as she stood.

“You’re not going anywhere, Mrs Rhee.” Glenn wrapped his arms around Maggie’s waist, pulling her closer into him. She could feel the soft material of red flannel against her bare arms; she felt safe. Glenn was home to her. He tickled her rib cage softly, pressing soft kisses along the curve of her neck. Her heart was a bird in flight, fluttering with every kiss, every soft caress. The pair laughed, folding into one another perfectly. Maggie leaned her head back, listening to the refreshing sound of Glenn’s laugh. In that moment, the world around them melted away, nothing else mattered except the feeling of their arms around one another.

Maggie turned towards him, resting her forehead against his. She leaned in, kissing his lips delicately, as if they were fragile. Her heart raced; she was happy. As they pulled away, she crouched down, collected popcorn kernels in her hands and threw them at Glenn. He gasped, his grin returning.

“Oh, you- You’re on!”


	5. Carol and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is a compiled piece of multiple different works written by authors in a twitter group chat called “The Writing Dead”
> 
> This Weeks Prompt: “You’re Not Going Anywhere”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work was written by @fredswh0re on twitter

Dawn was here. It was one of those mornings where your breath was visible in the air in front of you, cold, frosty, chilling. Everyone had been asleep before the frightening sound of an air horn filled the air. Startled by the sound, many rushed out from their trailers whilst the others stayed inside to take care of the children. Tara was the first to reach the gate of hilltop and when she peered out of it she was baffled to see nothing, surely she hadn't imagined the air horn. Maggie and Jesus were soon stood next to her with enid not far behind, they all shared puzzled glances.

"You heard it too right ?" Tara asked the small group of them that were stood there.

"Yes of course we did Tara, how could we not have?" Questioned Maggie.

“I thought I might have imagined it.” Tara said.

"Trust me Tara,” said Jesus. "We all heard it, the whole of Hilltop is awake now".

Tara and Maggie agreed to stay on watch duty whilst the sun rose and told Enid to tell everyone to go back to sleep and that there was nothing to be afraid of. So off Enid went to spread the message.

-

The sun was now sat in the sky gleaming over Hilltop. Tara and Maggie had just gotten off of an unproductive watch duty and were making their way to grab some lunch. Tara was tucking into a can of beans when Jesus walked up to her with a look of concern and an angry looking Carol.

“Carol!" Maggie exclaimed. “What are you doing here?"

"I just got here, there's danger Maggie, Alexandria needs our help.” Carol said, trying not to show just how worried she really was.

“What?" Tara almost shouted. "How do you even know? And what type of danger ?"

"That's the thing,” said Carol. “We don't know what type of danger yet, and I know because Negan showed up at the kingdom.”

“NEGAN?" Maggie was now yelling. “HOW THE HELL DID HE GET OUT?”

"He told me that there was a strange noise in the night, he said it sounded like an air horn, which I found crazy at first, until I remembered...” Carols stopped speaking.

“Remembered what?" Said Jesus.

"The other night, there, there was the same sound..." Carol looked down at her hands which she was fiddling with.

“Carol, how did Negan get out? And how do we know there's definitely danger?” Jesus questioned.

“He got out because Judith let him out, she asked him to go get help from the Kingdom and Hilltop and told him that Rick and Michonne hadn't returned with the others after they went out to check out what the sound was.” Carol said.

“And you're absolutely sure we can trust him?" Tara said looking Carol straight in the eyes.

"Tara, I'm sure.” Carol said this so convincingly that even Maggie agreed to trust Negan and that Alexandria needed their help.

"Jesus, go gather all our troops and send them to Alexandria, Carol go back to Hilltop and do the same.” ordered Maggie as she got up from the table.

“I'm on it.” Carol said as she rushed off towards the door to leave the dining hall.

As Carol exited Hilltop and set off back to the Kingdom she could only think of what could be happening to her friends right now and wondering if they were in true danger.

-

The night crept upon Carol as she rode on her caramel coloured horse back to the kingdom.

It was another cold night, and it was fall after all. The fall leaves crunched beneath the stallions feet as Carol lead it through the forest shortcuts so she would be home sooner. It must have been around four am when Carol reached the kingdom. She hopped off her horse, put it in its stable and sped off to find Ezekiel.

She found him asleep on his throne. After a few moments of violently shaking him, Carol had woken him up.

“Have you sent them?” she said with a slight hint of aggression in her tone.

“Yes, they should be there by now. I was going to go but I had to stay behind to make sure Henry didn't leave.”

“What do you mean, didn't leave ?" she asked.

"He tried to sneak out to fight Carol, he tried to go with them.”

“Is he crazy?” she was almost yelling now, "If he goes he'll die, it's my job to protect him. I can't lose him, I can't..."

She was becoming teary eyed but fought them back so they wouldn't fall down her rosy cheeks.

"Carol I know this, but he won't listen to me. He's in the house and Jerry is standing watch so he doesn't leave. You need to talk to him" Ezekiel said.

Without another word Carol left the building and angrily stormed her way over to the house. As she came closer Jerry greeted her.

“Hi Carol, he's inside." Jerry stepped to the side and let Carol past. she gave him a weak and clearly forced smile and practically stomped through the door.

“HENRY,” she yelled, "HENRY GET DOWN HERE NOW!”

Henry, who was dreading being shouted at by Carol, slowly dragged himself downstairs after preparing himself for the wrath of Carol he was about to face. 

"Young man", she began "Are you crazy ? You realise that if you had left l, if you had been able to sneak out, that you could've died?!" She glared at him with a look of shock, worry and anger all plastered on her face.

“I know,” he said weakly not able to look her in the eyes, "But I thought it was just a visit and that I was going to be able to sneak into the back of a wagon and go hang out there for a little while, but then Ezekiel got super mad when he found out I had tried to go and sent me to my room with Jerry on surveillance and didn't tell me what was going on.”

"You don't know ?" She asked looking somewhat relived. “So you weren't just wanting to be a stupid hero?"

“Hero?" Henry asked now looking her in the eyes puzzled. "What do you mean hero-"

He was cut off by Carol, "I'm so glad that you didn't just want to run off to try and fight a war we're not even sure is happening, and-"

“A war? What do you mean? If there's a war I want to fight. My friend live in Alexandria, if they need warriors I'm capable of fighting, why can't I go?" Henry exclaimed angrily.

“Henry, you're not going, you're not.” Carol said as she walked towards the front door.

“I'll find a way out of here you know, you can't keep me locked up here forever, I'll escape!" He yelled with his fist clenched by his side.

Carol reached for the doorknob, turned it, and just as she was about to exit, turned to Henry with the coolest expression she'd had on her face for years and spoke calmly with a great sense of relief in her tone,

"You're not going anywhere"...


End file.
